Demon
by time2FLY
Summary: Me, Life, Fate, and my kid brother: Lawli.
1. 一

Chapter 1: Living

I live.

Yet, could it be a real life worth living*?

– – –

* _I dare you to tell me this is worth living._

– – –

Locked in an iron prison hundreds of feet below ground, with only the glowing letters bobbing atop my head for company as they reflected off the mirror and cast pitiful light over the metal floors?

_63 – 11 – 321 – 54 … 53 … 52 … _

I sat staring as these numbers ticked backwards. Second by second, my life was dragging by me, very painfully. I wish I didn't know when I was supposed to die, then I'm constantly counting down. Ignorance is bliss, but only you are ignorant of something you would rather not know.

The numbers were the only way I could tell the time, and therefore made the ordeal much more painful. A watched kettle never boils*, and worse, when you know when it should boil, that time never comes.

– – –

* _ I love old witticisms, they sound very wise and such, but they are mostly false. I've watched a kettle boil before. The only reason I used the quote here is because it know that it will be a while before I boil (die). I am also aware that I will probably die some way or another, time always catches up to everyone, even though he's a little sluggish. _

– – –

However, my numbers are increasingly inaccurate*. There were many times when my death date was dangerously close, then snapped back fifty years. I've learned to ignore these 'close calls'. I suppose the only use for the numbers is to keep track of time. They were the most accurate clock.

I was somewhere in Arizona, USA. Buried hundreds of feet below the surface, in Death Valley. Not too many murderers get this type of treatment. Many spend their time in federal prison. But no, not me.

I got my own personal torture facility built just for me**. It wasn't that my crime was so terrible, It was because my enemies knew that I was a genius. Severely insane ***, but a genius nevertheless. They knew, that if I ever got out, I would be angry. They also knew, that wasn't very good for their health.

– – –

* _Damn right, even though my ticking is accurate my numbers frequently spaz. One day I might have ten minutes left, winding me up so tight that I can't help twitching and walking into walls; then the years will decide they would like a bigger number, and I end up with four-hundred years on my clock. _

_** Joy, yipee. F**k._

_*** Obviously don't be surprised. Just because I'm writing to you doesn't mean I'm not a blundering idiot who foams at the mouth and leaps out of windows regularly. Not saying I am any of these..._

– – –

Being insane doesn't meddle with your thinking ability. It effects your judgments, morals and ethnics. I can still think clearly, but now, all that thought if focused on things that the normal person wouldn't even think of doing. I'm insane. I've lost all the good qualities. They all have dried up, leaving a pit off violence and corruptness. Everything that makes me human.

That made me a _something_ living without cause. I still clung to life, my life, by reflex. My grip on the living was strong, and anything that got in the way of it was destroyed with animalistic ruthlessness.

Except that some things couldn't be destroyed, for example iron walls.

Please note, they don't give you weapons* in prison.

Prison.

It was always night here. Not the night you want to spend time in. It was the kind of night where it is freezing cold, and the air smells like blood**, the silence is heavy and strangles away at your humanity, and no stars can be seen. It is a normal night in...say Alaska, after the Huskies kill a rabbit. Without the pine trees, and soft snow that melts against your skin. Without those bright clear stars, and the Northern Lights. Without a fire, where food roasts and sizzles, and –

It's no use forming wondrous work pictures. I'm stuck three hundred feet below sea level, in a cast iron box, and fifty-odd guards to stare at me while I stare back and watch their numbers tick. \

– – –

* _I use weapons on the broadest terms here, I really mean bulldozer and/or tank, because a bullet doesn't penetrate cast iron and neither does it dig. But true, they don't give us (me) weapons. Not even knives._

** _Not really blood. Iron smells like blood and this is me hallucinating. _

– – –

Reality is harsh.

Life is harsh.

I hate life.

It hates mine.

I am stuck here until I die. Why? I killed three people who would have nevertheless died weather I had interfered or not.

Or, perhaps, the numbers I read were so close because Fate knew I was going to kill them. I suppose that Fate was beyond caring for those poor souls and let me steal away their lives, despite Life's protestings.

Me and Fate. Not exactly enemies, simply partners in crime, teetering on the line of normality and leaning on the side opposite of whichever side Life was on. We never really liked each other anyway.

Life on the other hand... we raged against each other like light rages against darkness.

It disliked me, I hated it.

Our quarrels never ended. We squabbled constantly.

My life against the whole of Life.

Interesting isn't it?

I never understood life. I never will. And never make an effort to. All I know about it is that it hates mine, and wishes to have the life that sustains me, to return to it.

I wish life would die, but that just isn't possible. Because it's impossible and I know that, I won't go ahead and try anyways. I'm too smart for that. It's a battle I'll never win, no matter how hard I fight.

I'll fight.

I won't try for the cause. But I'll fight.

I'll fight, like a demon out of hell.

But Life has everyone on it's side.

Yes, I'll fight everybody, and Life.

When Life wants me dead.

I fight.*

Fate wants to kill Life?

I fight with Fate.

– – –

*_Don't try this at home kids, you get spanked. Parents don't like too much defience._

– – –

I'm not dead. But I would much rather be instead of enduring this everlasting night.

Don't get me wrong, Fate is powerful. But I have no reason to worship it. I can deal with insane turns of events. That's all Fate is, so Fate has no hold over me. It has turned to world against me, it killed everyone I care about, It has twisted everything so much that my brother wants to kill me. When it finally decided it couldn't break me it dumped me into this asylum to rot.

If Life didn't exist(I wouldn't exist) than I would fight Fate.

But both me, and Fate hate Life. Fate asked me for help, and I gave it. Fate is now in debt to me, and I intend to collect soon.

So I fight.

A wait in jail isn't going to break my spirit.

I'll continue to fight.

I stood gingerly, Stretched, and smashed the mirror with a hard kick(Jiu-Jitsu). The glass tinkled as shrapnel hit the floor with purposeful directness, making an awful racket.

A guard shouted and I heard running footsteps.

The guard called a couple of other guards and approached the door, shouting, "Alright Convict! What's going on."

They were scared out of their minds. I could tell by their harsh breathing. From the sound of the footsteps, they were either brawny, or sadly obese. By the way the metal echoed, there were about five of them.

A familiar twisted grin clawed it's way across my face and I licked my lips.

Lets see if I can bust out of this place.

"Okay, Birthday. Just put your hands up and turn your back to us." The guard's voice was shaking. He really hoped that I would do as he said. No... not a chance.

Was I really that scary?*

– – –

*_Really I'm not THAT weird looking._

– – –

I stood tense in the darkness, my numbers reflecting sharply off the shattered mirror on the floor.

_19056 – 357 - 0 – 78364 …5 … 456 … _

They had stopped ticking, and frozen, and spasmed. I wasn't going to die today. Not now, not ever. Fate had taken my side, Fate needs me and is meddling with Life for my sake.

I stood, waiting like a caged demon. I was a caged demon, but soon I would be a free demon, free to wreck my vengeance on the world, with my partner, Fate, laughing alongside me.

But first, I wait. I wait for my victims to run to me and try to stop the demon. The demon with red eyes and black hair. The demon named Beyond Birthday.

Fate waits for me outside.

He needs my help to kill Life.

So I'll fight.


	2. 二

Chapter 2

It was a wonderful day. Somewhere, children giggled happily as they played on the railroad tracks. Somewhere, someone was scalding themselves with McDonald's watered down coffee as they were clumsily distracted by a hoodlum running, and screaming at him with a knife. Somewhere, a puppy chased it's tail into traffic.

None of these wonderful things were happening 300 feet below ground, in Arizona, in a metal box.

I stood outside my cell, splattered with unnecessary amounts of red liquid. The air was musty with the scent of blood, and it rolled sickeningly into my lungs and back out again. Five bodies decorated the hallways, one was strangled, the rest, shot. They too, were covered in unnecessary amounts of blood.

Killing always brought me a new sense of alive-ness. I always felt more alive when I pull a dagger from someone's chest. The down-side of killing, besides imprisonment, trials, etc..., was all the blood. Blood doesn't unnerve me like it does to most people. It's simply extremely messy when you murder, and blood gets involved. Have you ever had blood dry on your skin? Not pleasant.

No, I don't kill for fun, there's nothing fun going out of my way to find a secluded place where someone happens to waste time in. Then going out of my way to devise a suitable way that someone might die. Killing, for me, is simply a _necessity*._

– – –

_* addiction?_

– – –

You see, Life has abandoned me. It hates me and sees me as a traitor. So throughout everyday lifetime, I never feel the thrill of living, the joy of simply enjoying the fact that I was on earth and _Breathing_. Worse, I used to.

This deprivation has left a gaping hole in my spirit. It hurt more than any injury I have ever experienced. I could no longer simply live for Life's little pleasures like most people do. I had no reason to live(,so I set myself on fire but it didn't work). I needed to fill the hole up with something.

Can you guess what?

I stood slightly to the side of the bodies, panting. I was out of shape, should have exercised more during my imprisonment. During my fight, the guards managed to cut me with something across the cheek as well as kicking me solidly in the stomach, multiple times. From the pain, a bullet had gone through my shoulder, and I had fractured, or even cracked, a few ribs. I hacked up some blood.

The guards fared rather worse than I did. Four of them had white faces, from shock (trauma, happens when you get shot), and one was blue (suffocation), all were dead.

I wasn't, I was very much alive, and in pain.

When you have had a brush with death in your lifetime, pain is something to be welcome of. You know, then, that you haven't died. When you wake up on a white hospital bed, and feel pain... start saying your prayers. If you die, you die. If you live, you are forever scarred.* Something is more comforting when you are hurt and you make it through. It hardens you, and your spirit becomes stronger. You don't need a troop of doctors to hook you up to machines to keep you breathing. When you're alone, and face a problem, no matter who your enemy is, just keep fighting. And make it through.

– – –

*_I'm just a bunch of scars_

– – –

I dragged myself into a dismal little closet-ish room and sat, sleepless, pale as a ghost, and tried to keep my blood where it was supposed to be (inside my body, not oozing into my shirt).

I was awakened some time later by the short sharp commands issued from small electronic devices.

My victims' walkie-talkies blabbered directions and demanded reports, cursing and swearing all the while.

_Team 5C? … Team 5C! … Team 5C, we want a report … Team 5C? … Dammit … _

Despite myself, I smiled and picked up one of the walkie-talkies.

"Team 5C here. We're just cleaning up." I did my best to keep the pain out of my voice.

_"That took a while Team 5C, you're our best! Why didn't you call for help?"_

I tried to sound sheepish,"Yes, well, our reputation..."

_"Oh, I see … I assume you didn't lose anyone?"_

"No, of course not, we have five people here, he's only one." I integrated a fake chuckle.

_"Alright, now, I want you and your team to go and retrieve – "_ It sounded like it was going to go on for a while, so I left. Pausing only to take the gun of one of Team 5C.

I'll tell you that sneaking around the employees' quarters is very hard, and risky business. I can tell you that if you don't have Fate leaning on your side don't try it. Especially if every one of those employees are paid incredible amounts of money to make your life as miserable as possible. It was Fate's doing that the facility was having an extremely alcohol-much-of (I dunno?) party, that almost everyone attended. A pair of drunken veteran soldiers lurched at me. I almost drew my gun then, but it was clear that they were on their way to sleep off a very bad hangover.

Right now, I loved Fate.

I snuck into a random room, snatched a pair of jeans, a baggy T-shirt, and a coat.

Visiting various other rooms, I took a large amount of money, car keys, a roll of bandages and anti-bacteria solution.

It was dark out.

The stars shone down on me, and the fresh air soothed my abused lungs. I stared at the night sky. The moon cast a pallid glow upon the earth. I smiled, a genuine smile.

Fate met me outside, he wants my assistance so he can kill Life.

I agreed with a smile and wave as I sped toward the next airport.

Stupid Fate, no matter what you do, you can't kill Life. You can harm it,badly, but you can't kill it.

Fate has it's own agenda, expecting me to fit into it, he has never considered I have a plan for life (my life, not the enitity, the capitalized 'Life' is the entity; lowercase is mine) too. It gave me instructions to go to Japan and kill as many people as possible until I'm shot by the police. Why Japan? I don't know. It seems like and ideal place for me to be. All the action's in Japan.

I don't think I'm going to follow those instructions though. I don't want to die now, since I have just waged a war. It doesn't look too good. Almost like Hitler making a speech of how Germany was going to rule the world to the world, then dropping dead. I'm not Hitler, I don't really want to be, but I'm not going to turn out like him.

Fate thinks I live for it.

But Fate, is my partner, my equal. It needs me.

I have my own agenda, I'm not gonna die for fate.

Even Fate can't stop the Demon.

Because Fate can't fight. It can encourage, and suggest, it can put bad idea's into people's brains. But not me. I've fought all my life, and I've only fought for myself. The fight for self-preservation has hardened me, leaving little room for pain, hurt, and sadness to manifest. No place for Fate to manifest. As I say, Fate has no hold on me. Emotions aren't enough to stop my cruelty. I've forgotten how to cry, to seek comfort, to hold life dear. Why else, do you think, I can rip someone's spine out without batting an eye?

I'm a Demon.(I'm admitting it.)

I'll pair up with beings who share the same goal as I, but I fight for myself.

The uncaring stars ignored me as I threw back my head and laughed... .


	3. 三

I am thoroughly dissatisfied with chapter 2. Need to compensate.

Chapter 3

My consciousness flitted to Japan.

It was snowing there, paper lanterns decorated the streets casting a warm glow upon the whirling snowflakes. Beside me, Birthday walked softly, face buried into the scarf that effectively obscured his nose and mouth. A woolen hat was pulled down over his head and covered his eyebrows. I felt pleased. I had managed to get Birthday to cooperate with me this far. I knew for sure that he wasn't going to comply with my original idea, which involved martyrdom. Kid probably thought he was very smart, and probably planned on turning on me in the 'last minute'.

Sorry kid. Not gonna happen.

True, the kid was strong. At first, I thought I was going to break him pretty easily, but he adapted as quickly as I changed tactics. Eventually, I gave up and got him arrested. It's a wonder he doesn't hate me.

During the time he was in custody, I had challenged Life to a rematch. Me and Life, constantly fighting. Every fight was a rematch, and every fight I challenged. In every fight, I was beaten.

I needed to beat Life on a smaller scale.

At first, I considered destroying police stations, they protected the people right? Sadly Life zealously protects those who defend it, so my 'random circumstances' method doesn't work. I needed to use someone to do the work for me; I tried to invade a mind. That didn't work either, Life protects.

The only reason Birthday follows me is that I convinced him to turn on Life.

I found him depressed and alone, having no motivation at all. From his amount of spiritual energy (life, please don't confuse with _Bleach_) I thought he was one of those happy-go-lucky idiots that have so many happy times, that they live for nothing else. I found him just before he set himself on fire. He still bears scars from his suicidal attempts, but only physically (this is what fate knows, there are two sides of the story and you have to try to piece together what is true and what is false.). An ugly maroon scar ran from his temple, and across his back. Various other burn marks dotted his torso, and a ridiculous number of bullet holes decorated his chest and shoulders. Nothing effected him mentally anymore. I was surprised that his consciousness didn't go. Something kept him here, and I was pretty sure it wasn't hate.

The only reason I figured all this out is so I could use him. I constantly needed to persuade him to see in my view. I constantly needed to convince him to work with me. It's been getting harder now but no one else would do. He is strong; I can drag him into the worst situations, then drag him back out. He'll still be alive, cursing and screaming, but alive. Anyone else in his stead would die. And he, was the only one I've seen in my experiences who could kill so ruthlessly.(Besides Hitler, he was too strong willed for me. I tried for years to convince him to help me directly, but it didn't work. Hitler gave such a warning that he was going to start a campaign for mass death, that Life stopped distributing spiritual energy to beings and fortified himself with it. When I came at him, I almost beat him. Almost.)

It's hard to defeat an enemy that you don't know anything about. Let me fill you in on Life's details.

Life is a very strange deity. He distributes himself into almost everything, and as that something grows, so does it's life. As an example, those who can endure, and strive for what they want have the largest amount of life. Those who are weak and have a flabby hold on the living; they're life grows on such a small scale, that it is barely noticeable. When that being dies, the life that sustains it returns to it's deity(Life) and therefore makes him stronger.

Here's the catch.

The life that sustained a now-dead-body simply disperses, It takes centuries for the particles to make their way back to Life.

If we kill a large amount of people (without warning, didn't want to repeat Hitler) we weaken life considerably, for there is more life needed to sustain a human, than any other life form.

Yes, eventually all those particles return to Life, but while they are(centuries), I can kill him. But to start the cycle, I need Birthday to do my dirty work.

That's one reason Life wants to kill Birthday.

Another, is that Birthday's life has grown so exponentially that his life rivals that of (the deity)Life himself.

That explains Birthday's unreliable numbers.

This is how I planned to kill Life. Have B, kill the head's of the Police force, throw everyone into chaos, plant bad things into potential murderers' minds, and wha-la! Death galore.

Of course I could always ask the shinigami to help but they're so lazy... _Damn Bastards._

I reached down, and whispered to B that I was going to find the head of the police force. He stopped walking and faced me.

"I'd prefer you not..." he was frowning.

"mmm... why?"

Silence, he turned around and kept walking, "just don't."

In any other circumstances, I would have a car flip into him, he'd survive, but it would probably ruin the, 'inconspicuous' act. Instead I ignored him and flooded into the Police Headquarters a few miles North.


	4. 四

Chapter 4

The snow was falling thickly, as I floated through the frosty air.

The moon hung suspended in the sky by invisible wires, shining like a large flashlight, minus the glare.

I floundered around in agitation. Where were the Police?

Japan was extremely disorganized, everything was everywhere. The neon sign for a nightclub, shone next to the neon sign for the supermarket, that in turn, shone next to the neon sign for something else totally unrelated. It was extremely inconvenient for entities such as me. Life, as an example, could spread himself over the whole world, he didn't have to look for anything. But me? I had to search, because if I spread myself out like Life did, another powerful entity(Time, Space, Logic) would probably consume me.

That's how I intend to destroy Life. Although he's the strongest now, he'll be weak by the time thousands begin dying due to increased amounts of murders, serial killers, etc... Then I'll simply overtake his consciousness. That doesn't mean life itself will end. Just that I'll be pulling the levers.

Now, here's why I can't just snuff out Birthday kid's consciousness and control the body. I already told you he had a large amount of life, but his will is also strong. In the spirit realm, all that counts is your spiritual pressure, and your will. You can be the most willful worm in the universe, but you won't accomplish anything worth mentioning. You can have an enormous spiritual pressure and just sleep all day, you won't accomplish anything. Birthday kid has both, but doesn't know how to use either. I assume, however, that if he got pissed at me and wanted to kill me, he could; easily.

At the moment I have the upper hand.

Why?

I'm commanding him. _Duh … _

I skirted through another building and a person by accident, he yelped and spilled coffee all over himself.

I laughed evilly for a bit, then riveted my attention to the task at hand.

Hovering over the sprawling mess of a city, I looked deeply onto the ants(people, they are people who look like ants because they're so small.). And cursed every one of them, flipped a few cars, and was careful to keep my spiritual energy sharp. Life could attack at any minute.

I sighed, this was getting tedious.

Why couldn't there be one section for homes, listed in alphabetical order by last names, one for stores, and small businesses, large corporations, and National/Global/Community organizations. It would make it much easier to find a person or place.

But Life wanted to preserve itself and made everything hard. Nevertheless, I managed.

I swept into a building, that to my embarrassment clearly stated that it was the Police Headquarters.

I quickly analyzed the building and found a horrible dispute taking place in an auditorium-sized room.

The room was packed with men in their forties arguing with each other about who was killing criminals. I didn't see the point. They were criminals, why were the Police worried that they were dying. The air was full of sweat and rage, a fight was going to break out, how amusing. Someone made a rash remark that blames either the CIA, or FBI.

More sweat and rage, and perhaps some blood.

The men were all blaming each other in what to do about this 'Kira'. I personally wasn't too interested, didn't matter to me. Well, unless that involved the death of my puppet, that would be bad.

I was about to leave; nobody important was here. All these people were a good part of the government. The part which interacts with the people the most. All these people worked for their own benefit/paycheck and had no real attachment to life. They didn't hold it especially precious and never would say more than a few words to life's benefit. Their life could be summed up by hoarding trashy little trinkets in their homes.

That's how it was with people. If the government was bad, people became self righteous and overthrew the corrupted powers. They then set something else up with changes. When that government rose to power and did whatever the public wanted it to do, people were happy until a foreign country came and wiped half of it out.

People would then involve itself into a huge war, scrap the government and put a military commander into the presidents place. The 'president' would then enforce laws, and became corrupt. The cycle would then start itself over again.

Don't deny it, I've seen it happen too many times.

In summary, The government is something that comes with a price, social unrest. And is most always unreliable and bound to corrupt. It would then be obliterated by the people and started anew.

To summarize the summary: The government is a vicious cycle, that won't ever end and will always make people unhappy.

In conclusion, people are a problem.

These people were a problem, and a bother.

I floated toward the window, about to leave.

"This is another one for L..."

I froze.

"L is already involved."

I turned and floated back.

A very detective-looking person was standing in front of the podium. He was swathed completely in a crisp brown trench-coat, and low rimmed hat that obscured his face. He was holding a computer,the computer was addressing the crowd via a small speaker, the computer had a black 'L' printed into the center of it.

This was all very mysterious and interesting.

L told the crowd that this killer was evil, and he must be stopped at all costs; that they needed to launch a tremendous campaign against Kira costing billions etc... rousing the 'fighting' spirits of the forty-year-old-men who yelled at each other and sweat a lot.

I assumed he, was the one who would save the most lives, and therefore, is my first target.


	5. 伍

Chapter 5

There was a grid.

Within the grid were a group of words.

The group of words were lengthening and pushing a line of the grid downwards.

Nothing special, Microsoft Excel.

What was special was the information logged into the spreadsheet.

I was sitting languidly in a several hundred dollar desk seat watching one of the investigators insert details on who died, how, what time etc... into the computer program. We(as in me, and the rest of the investigation crew) were sitting in a dimly lit, overused, hotel room whose walls were mounted with very large computer screens. The computer screens were nothing special either, simply the picture portrayed on the seemingly innocent pixels was one of upmost gruesome-ness – a few pictures jammed together in a crude collage, all of different people having horrible deaths wreaked upon them.

Who could have possibly done these horrible things?

*cough*

I glanced around, there are five people in the room, me, L, Matsuda, Ide and Watari. There were also two other entities in the room that only I could perceive: Ryuk and Rem.

Ryuk and Rem were shinigami(s) who came from another world called the shinigami realm. I have heard it was infinitesimally boring, but thanks to that I could now show justice to the world. (here's a translation of what he (Light Yagami) means: Ryuk was bored, dropped a killer notebook, Light found it, started to kill people, people(police) didn't like that, people(police) are after him.)

L was sitting in his customary "thinking position", analyzing the new information (pictures of gruesome dead bodies) with minimal interest. I could see why. It was the same thing, over and over. One person died, then another, and another, all criminals! All deserving death! I am the avenger of the innocent! I am the GOD of this worl –

I need to calm down. If I show too much enthusiasm or anxiety or... anything really, I am likely to be found out. L was a brilliant detective, he would have caught me months ago had he known that I was using a Death Note. The only reason I am not in jail, or executed, is the method of my killings are so bizarre that anyone who hasn't experienced it firsthand will have a hard time believing it even if it was explained to them.

But I know L will eventually find out, one way or another L would see to that. I really needed to kill him, and soon, before he uncovered the secret of the Death Note. He had already found Misa, and that she was a Kira. Rem was furious and blamed it all on me, she had told me multiple times that if I don't get Misa out soon she will kill me.

Rem is after me. The Investigation Team was after me. Whammy's house of super-smart children were after me. The CIA were after me. The FBI were after me. The NPA were after me. My God, even my own father was after me!

Good thing they weren't sure who exactly to be after, but it's still a lot of pressure.

I can deal... well not really.

The air suddenly became thick and moist. The contents of my stomach rolled about. I looked altogether a bit green about the gills. This happened with a ridiculous regularity

Maybe I need some fresh air.

I got up and walked out the door, trying to look sick – which wasn't too hard, I was so worried I could have hurled right there. Nobody gave me any suspicious looks, this type of thing was normal. Everyone eventually got nauseous from looking at so many deaths and so much blood. What they didn't suffer from was Guilt but my resolution held strong.

I staggered into the streets and came face to face with L.

How he got there I don't know, I thought he was in the stuffy hotel room staring fruitlessly at a computer. But here he was, staring at me with mock surprise.

"Well, hello."

The voice was sarcastic but obviously his. I had never heard him speak like this before.

"How did you get here." I was kind of freaked. I hadn't seen him following me.

"mmm? Well I walked." his eyes silently mocked me.

"Ryuzaki! Why are you here!" I almost screamed at him.

"Ryuzaki? I'm afraid I am not the person you are looking for." a puzzled look clambered over his face. He looked back over my head and did a double take.

" Who are you?" I was confused now, 'who are you' is usually the question asked at the beginning of the conversation, not in the middle.

"My name is – "

"I know your name! Why don't you have ..." I don't have something.

"What?"

"Hello? Yes?"

I sighed in exasperation I never knew L could be this annoying, but then again, no on knew a whole lot about L, many people didn't even believe he existed.

"L, why are you here.".

"L? he's here?"

I almost punched him, "Yes, he's standing in front of me, now why are you here."

A frown, "I'm afraid your facts have been mixed up, Light Yagami." I could feel my blood boiling.

"How would you know my name if we haven't met before."

He smiled at me. I twitched,"Oh, it's just something I know."

"well... that is very interesting." As I said this his eyes widened minimally (he was looking at something above my head again, perhaps a funny looking cloud), enough to bring my attention to them.

His eyes were red. shinigami eyes. L had shinigami eyes.(a deal that one makes with a shinigami that transfers the power to see the name and lifespan of a human in exchange for half of that humans lifespan.)

"contact lenses?" I could only hope.

He frowned immediately. "No, where is L?"

"Last time I saw him he was in a stuffy hotel room trying to figure out who Kira is. I'm part of his investigation team but came out to get some fresh air. The case is very dangerous – "

Another smile, "not for you, unless you're the suicidal type."

_shit_ " – what? Are you accusing me of – "

"Yes I am. You are Kira. I have no proof but..." he turned suddenly from me, froze, then sprinted down the sidewalk. I had no choice but to follow him.


	6. 六

My depressing-ness is wearing off. I put on that facade to start this story and now it's gone. everything is happier and more embarrassing. in further chapters I might have to change the category (like, Romance, Horror, Parody etc...) to something else. Don't worry, not romance. I don't do that kinda stuff. Love is okay between brothers. still don't like? I've haven't gotten there yet so don't worry.

* * *

A disreputable essence caterwauled across the sky making birds careening in all directions while I followed in a much less efficient way – by foot, and dodging people. The essence(Fate) seemed to be following someone or something(Watari) traveling on the ground. It spiraled downwards and disappeared.

I stopped running.

Someone ran into me.

On any other day, I would have probably knocked the 'someones' lights out before they have gotten within three feet of me, but today I was terribly disoriented, mostly from chasing something I couldn't see down a sidewalk littered with people.

I whirled and took a defensive stance (Jiu-Jitsu, I'm best at that because I have actually practiced it a bit. All the other marital arts I've learned from books.) The person was no other than Light Yagami. I let a frown of disapproval cross my face.

"yes?" I reverted to a more publicly acceptable posture and stared at him warily.

"Why '_pant'_ … why do you think I'm K – ."

"Because you are! Look at the characters floating above your head in Latin! Only your name is shown! It is the result of a rule the Shinigami King made to keep the users of the notebook's life-span's in line. I guess the numbers change so often that* … "

I started to get weird glances from people walking in the streets.

Light Yagami drew a shuddering breath.

– – –

* _The reason I know these things is because when I first acquired my eyes from the shinigami, who shall remain unnamed(***), It told me why it had the eyes in the first place. Of course it didn't use the term, Death Note which you are familiar with, but Killing Notebook. You get the idea though. As you will see further in my record, that the eyes aren't the only thing I had gotten from the shinigami. Namely a pair of very useless wings and resilience to almost all physical injuries(imitating that of the shinigami's themselves, but I feel the pain and consequences of the wound while they don't). Explaining why I am able to bear bullet wounds through my chest and breathe at the same time. _

– – –

"I... am... not... KIRA!" he was pale with rage (or anxiety.)

"Just keep telling yourself that buddy, you're using the killing notebook aren't you."

"Killing note – "

A shinigami drifted down from nowhere in particular to stand at Light's shoulder. It munched lazily at an apple and said, "looks like you've been found out."

Our Kira got even paler.

"not Kira?" I asked again, "Hey Ryuk."**

"Hey Kid," cackled the shinigami. "how was prison?"

"pretty terrible. How about we pick this up later, I'm looking like a lunatic. Someone's gonna call the police... and I have a criminal record to mind."*

– – –

_* mind Light can't understand my conversation with the shinigami besides for 'Hey Ryuk'. Here, we go through a number of European languages and some Arabic._

_(***) Ryuk, that's why I know him. _

**_Here Light Yagami stutters in bemusement and tries to interrupt our conversation but fails._

– – –

By now, Light Yagami had slunk away to mope somewhere. He knew he was going to prison sooner or later. Most likely thought I was going to turn him in. Even if I could, I wouldn't I would want to see how this would end. Of course, I intend to bust someones plans along the way. Light was probably going to check if L didn't have red eyes_._ Poor poor Lawli, he had to deal with Kira. If Kira didn't have to power to kill instantly, I wouldn't have worried, but of course... I'm going to have to do some stalking.

– – –

*_I really hope not. Hope doesn't like me though.[author's note. Yaoi is comical here I decided to add it because I don't particularly like Light and intend to embarrass him a lot.]_

**_criminal record remember, and escaped convict status, I'll get sent right back to the prison in Arizona if I try to get within a block of a police station. _

– – –

~~ Back at the stuffy hotel room.

When Light got back to where the rest of the investigation team was, he wasn't surprised to see L. He made sure that L didn't have blood red eyes, like the person out on the street had and sat down, slightly comforted.

"Light-kun." L was staring at him, being slightly creepy.

"L?"

"Did you happen to eat jam today."

"Jam? Like grape jelly?"

"yes..."

"uh...no."

"did you happen to meet..."

"yeah, I saw your twin, it was pretty scary. He had red irises."

"shit."

* * *

I walked into a metal door today.

I feel like an idiot.

Thanks for reading.*

_Thanks for reading two sentences from my personal journal. almost half the journal is : "I feel like an Idiot." sad isn't it?_


End file.
